Repelled
by Reader101w
Summary: Shego has done the one thing no villain managed, to separate Kim and Ron… but not quite the way you may think.


Shego has done the one thing no villain managed, to separate Kim and Ron… but not quite the way you may think.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Slipgate_ for beta-reading and giving me some great suggestions.

* * *

**Repelled**

"I hate her, hate her, hate her…" Shego kept repeating that mantra as she limped to the kitchen. She was still in her pyjamas since wearing her usual suit would hurt too much.

"That stupid cheerleader and her stupid boyfriend." Shego glared at the small cushion she had carried with her before putting it on the chair. But she still groaned in pain as she sat down.

* * *

The night before, Drakken and Shego had tried to steal some technology for Drakken's latest doomsday device. And as usual, Team Possible had arrived to apprehend them.

The fight between Kim and Shego went pretty even, neither girl giving ground. The fact that they were fighting on the roof of a twenty story building hadn't fazed them one bit.

However, the tug of war between Drakken and Ron over the device went less even because Drakken couldn't get a good grip, although that didn't mean the blue villain didn't put a lot of effort into holding the device.

When Ron finally managed to yank the piece of technology from Dr. Drakken's grip, he stumbled back as he was suddenly unbalanced and stumbled into Shego, knocking her over the rooftop.

Shego screamed as she fell down with nothing to stop her fall, but then she heard a whir behind her and noticed that Kim had somehow caught up with her falling. The redhead grabbed Shego's uniform with one hand as she held on to her grappling gun with the other and braced for the moment the rope pulled taut.

"GHAAAAAAAAH!" Shego screamed as blinding pain shot up her spine, or at least, so it felt.

In the spur of the moment, Kim had grabbed on to an unfortunate part of Shego's suit, and when the rope pulled tight, so did that part. It sufficed to say that high-school bullies would not have been able to improve on that action.

The rest of the night had been a blur; somehow Drakken managed to pick Shego up and the two retreated to the villain's lair while Kim was trying to get back on the roof. Shego vaguely remembered carefully trying to get out of her uniform after downing half a bottle of painkillers. After that, there was only a very uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Shego was halfway through her second cup of coffee, and feeling slightly better, when Drakken walked in.

"Good morning Shego. How's the tu…"

"Just… don't mention it, okay?" Shego interrupted the blue villain. "Tell me we at least got that techno thingy you wanted."

"Ah, yes." Drakken immediately reverted to gloating. "In fact, I was about to call you and tell you my repel beam cannons are ready. Do you want to see them?"

"Might as well," Shego said as she got up. "Sitting around is a pain now anyway."

* * *

Shego looked skeptically at the two small, laser-like devices. "So, what do they do?"

Drakken picked up one of the lasers and shot it at a brick that was lying on his workbench. Nothing happened.

Shego smirked. "Worked like a charm."

"Shego! I'm not finished yet," Drakken snapped. "This was just the first part."

He aimed the other laser at the second brick that was on the workbench and fired. Immediately both bricks shot apart, one hitting Drakken in the stomach and launching him a couple of feet away.

"They turn against you." Shego grinned. "Thanks, at least I'm feeling somewhat better now."

"Ow," Drakken groaned as he got up. "I shouldn't have stood there… Don't you get it? Try to get the bricks close to each other."

Hesitantly, Shego picked up one brick; it still felt normal. But as she carried it toward the other brick, she suddenly felt resistance, and a moment later, the brick that was still on the ground started to move away from her.

Curiously, the green skinned villainess herded the brick to a corner and advanced to it again. But try as she might, she couldn't get the brick she was holding closer than about fifteen feet from the other brick.

"They repel each other with tremendous force," Drakken gloated. "Think what would happen if we shoot two bricks in a wall. BOOM! And the wall is gone."

"Yeah, because breaking through a wall is our major obstacle," Shego deadpanned as she flared up her plasma and shot the brick on the ground.

Drakken shrugged. "There's a lot more we can do with it, the possibilities are endless. Mark my words, the effects of this thing will be atomic."

Shego groaned. "Don't say 'atomic' right now, okay? Or anything with 'possible' in the name for that matter."

"Ah, yes… of course," Drakken replied. "Well, it's not like calling her name will summon…"

Right at that moment, a ventilation shaft burst open and Kim jumped into the lair, closely followed by Ron.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken finished.

"Who else enters your lair this way?" Ron asked.

"Good point," Drakken conceded. "Shego, remove them please."

"Yeah, right." Shego pointed at the nightwear she was still wearing.

Kim looked guiltily at the villainess. "Are you okay, Shego?"

"Leave it and never mention it again," Shego growled as she thought of a way to defeat the redhead in her current condition.

Then she remembered Drakken's latest invention; this would both knock away the teens and gain her some sweet revenge in the deal as well.

Still standing quite close to the workbench, Shego grabbed both laser devices and aimed them at Kim and Ron and fired one laser at each one of them.

"No!" Drakken cried out. "Don't shoot them at the same time, the field interference will…"

With a puff of smoke, both devices disintegrated.

"…Destroy them." Drakken finished with a sigh.

However, the desired effect had taken place and Kim and Ron blasted apart; each hitting an opposing wall, dazing them.

"Let's get out of here before they get up again," Shego said, "I'm in no condition to fight and Kimmie might not be too happy when she finds out what we've done."

"_We've_ done?" Drakken asked. "_You_ shot them. And you destroyed my lasers."

Shego shrugged. "Then build a new one."

"I can't," Drakken said as he followed her to their escape vehicle. "The only two existing opposite field generators were in those lasers."

"Then think of a new doomsday device," Shego replied with a grin. "It'll take Possible and the buffoon some time to deal with their new 'restraining' order anyway."

* * *

Kim groaned as she got up. "Ow, what happened?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "Hey! Drakken and Shego are getting away."

Both teens jumped to their feet and ran to the hallway where they could just see Drakken and Shego disappear, but when they tried to get to the entrance to the hallway at the same time, they bounced back again.

"What just happened?" Kim asked as she got up again.

"Maybe Drakken activated some kind of force field to keep us from chasing them," Ron suggested.

Kim activated the Kimmunicator and asked Wade about it. The tech genius made a quick scan. "It seems there is a force field, but it is coming from you and Ron."

"What? But how?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with that beam Shego shot at us," Kim said.

* * *

Wade promised to look more into it while Kim and Ron tried to get out of the lair. It quickly became clear to them that they were unable to get closer than fifteen feet from each other.

"That's just mean," Kim growled. "And I even saved her life yesterday."

"Maybe Shego prefers falling to her death to what happened," Ron suggested, "I mean, it didn't look pretty."

"Well… no," Kim responded, looking uncomfortable. "But I just grabbed on to something. I didn't really have the time to choose what to grab."

Ron shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure Wade has this fixed in a minute."

* * *

However, Wade soon returned with bad news. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know enough of what Drakken did with those devices he stole to reverse the effects. I'll keep on looking though."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said, feeling a slight push on her side as Ron tried to get closer. "Hurry up though, I'm not liking this one bit."

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked after Wade closed the connection.

Kim sighed. "I don't know. We can't even ride back in the Sloth if we're forced to keep this far apart."

"I didn't even think of that." Ron slapped his forehead. "Wade will need to get us at least a truck if we want to move about in the same vehicle."

"Well, I still have my rocket skates," Kim said. "If we hook a grappling cable to the car I can hang on to that. A bit like waterskiing."

"Better you than me," Ron replied, imaging the terrifying ride back to Middleton. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Kim shrugged. "Not worse than what we usually do. We might want to stay away from the interstate though."

* * *

"This stinks," Kim grumbled as she and Ron walked to school the next day. Wade had not yet found a way to fix their problem so they had to walk on different sides on the road to talk to each other without one having to glance over their shoulder all the time.

"This is worse than the time I was in that antimatter containment sphere," Ron replied in agreement.

* * *

The previous evening had been very awkward; the teens were barely able to sit in the same room and cuddling was completely out of the question. Mr. Dr. Possible's ill-placed joke about not having to worry about what they would do when they were alone was met with such icy glares that he had decided to retreat to his study.

* * *

When they arrived at school, things got even worse. They couldn't use their lockers at the same time because the lockers were too close together, and the confused stares they received from their classmates didn't help much either.

"So… are you two having a fight?" Monique inquired when she noticed the distance Kim and Ron kept from each other.

Kim sighed. "No, although I almost wish we were. At least that is something we can fix." She then briefly explained what happened.

"Girl, Shego deserved what you did to her," Monique said after she heard the story. "And when you meet her again, repeat it just to make clear that YJDDT."

"I know what she did is something you just don't do," Kim replied. "But if this escalates… a lot worse than Bonnie at her worst, believe me. I'll just be glad when _this_ is over."

* * *

After some seating rearrangements, Kim and Ron were able to attend all classes, but lunch break was terrible. Kim glanced longingly at Ron chatting with Felix on the next table, just out of reach of their 'field.' She could only imagine how bad Bueno Nacho would be until Wade got the cure.

The only solace the teens got was that they didn't meet up with Bonnie, who would undoubtedly have some snide comments ready.

* * *

"Please tell me you got something Wade," Kim said later that day. She and Ron were in her room, sitting at opposing sides and doing their homework.

"I found the frequency on which the repellent field works," Wade replied smugly. "And I found a way to counter it."

"You rock!" Kim exclaimed happily.

Wade grinned. "Thanks. Okay, put the Kimmunicator in between the two of you and I'll start the process."

Kim did as asked while Ron switched on Kim's computer so Wade could still follow the process. Soon the Kimmunicator began making sounds on the edge of the audible spectrum; a moment later the sound was completely gone.

However, Kim and Ron felt that the slight pressure they felt whenever they were close was lifting, and they quickly began to move toward each other.

"Almost there…" Kim said as she stretched her arm to reach Ron. They were still too far apart to touch, but it would not take much longer.

"Uh-oh," Wade suddenly said as he kept track of some parameters.

"Uh-oh good or Uh-oh bad?" Ron asked.

"When is Uh-oh ever good?" Kim replied without pausing in her efforts to reach Ron. "What's going on Wade?"

"The field is getting more powerful the closer you get together." Wade's tone was becoming worried. "If this keeps up, the Kimmunicator's emitter might burn through."

Kim already noticed smoke coming from the Kimmunicator. "Come on… just a little more…"

But when their outstretched fingers were merely an inch apart, the Kimmunicator broke down, a puff of smoke erupting from the device.

"Sorry guys," Wade said apologetically as Kim and Ron looked dejectedly at the broken Kimmunicator and then at each other; even though they could now get to about two feet from each other, every time one extended a hand to the other, they would be pushed away. The closest they could get was about an inch apart but only when their hands outstretched to each other.

Kim let out a frustrated cry. "This is just unfair. Wade, please tell me you can finish this with a backup Kimmunicator or some other device."

"I'm sorry," the young genius said, "the field is now smaller, but also a lot more powerful. I'd need a small power plant to break the field completely, and I'm not sure what that would do to the two of you."

Kim sighed. "It's not your fault Wade."

"I'll keep looking for a permanent cure," Wade promised.

"You rock," Kim replied with a weak smile before he logged off. Then she turned to Ron. "Well, at least we can be somewhat closer together."

"Yeah." Ron's cheery voice couldn't hide his disappointment. "Look KP, it's getting late, maybe I should head home."

"Good idea." Kim too felt that when they were at their own houses, they could at least pretend everything was okay; sitting this close together and not being able to touch each other was terrible.

But as Ron walked down the stairs while Kim packed up the last of her books, he suddenly felt something pull at him. Before he could react, Kim seemed to shoot down the stairs.

Before she could hit him, their fields bounced and Ron shot forward again, further down the stairs. And when he was almost down, he was yanked to a full stop again and he could hear Kim fall down.

A few slinky-like bounces later, Kim and Ron finally came to a stop.

"What just happened?" Kim groaned as she got up.

Her parents came rushing up the stairs to see what all the noise was about. "What on earth is going on?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "something pulled me and then KP dove after me…"

"Something pulled me as well," Kim interrupted. "We better call Wade again."

* * *

A few scans later Wade had more bad news for Kim and Ron. "It seems that the field that repels you from each other is now partially reversed."

"And that means…" Ron asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"The fields also attract you now," Wade explained. "You can't get further away from each other than about ten, maybe fifteen feet."

"Well, this just gets better and better," Kim muttered.

"At least you're not glued to Bonnie or Mr. Barkin," Wade countered.

Kim gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, some silver lining, huh."

* * *

The next day at school was even more awkward than the previous. The only upside was that they could now sit at their usual tables in class and at the same table during lunch. However, standing in line was a bit more complicated because Ron was behind Kim and took his time deciding what he wanted.

The worst part, however, came when Ron needed to go to the bathroom. Fortunately their 'slack' was enough so that Kim didn't have to come in as well.

"Okay, I know you are crazy about each other," Bonnie remarked when she noticed Kim waiting close by the boy's room door. "But this is just weird, even for you."

Before Kim could come up with a counter, the brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off, leaving Kim grinding her teeth; she couldn't even go after her rival because that could very well spell a disaster for Ron.

* * *

"I want this to be over," Kim complained as they walked to their next class. Technically, Kim was already finished with classes for the day but Ron was still in Health class, pretty much forcing Kim to attend as well.

"Well, look on the bright side," Ron said, "you know all the answers already."

"Not going to cheat for you Ron," Kim chided. "And that would only be a bright side for you, for me it's another class with the tweebs."

Ron frowned. "They prank me just as much you know."

"Well, you could have done Health class during freshman year and we wouldn't have had to go through this," Kim snapped.

"And you could have dropped Shego," Ron countered. "It's not as if she can't take a drop. You kicked her into a freaking electrical tower for crying out loud."

"Well, you…" Kim stopped mid-sentence and looked apologetically at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have harshed on you. It's just this stupid situation that is getting to me."

"To us both," Ron said. "I'm sorry too." He wanted to put his hand on Kim's shoulder but the repel field reduced that to somewhat of a force-nudge. But Kim's small smile let him know she understood what he was trying to do.

Kim sighed. "I really, really want this thing to be over."

* * *

Health class went relatively well, considering the circumstances. Jim and Tim tried several times to get Kim and Ron far enough from each other to cause an awkward situation, but fortunately the classroom was pretty small and the teens could move about relatively freely.

However, after class Mr. Barkin approached Ron. "Stoppable, are you ready for the football game against Upperton tomorrow? You know we're counting on you. We _need_ this win."

"Oh no! The football game." Ron slapped his forehead. "Ehm, I might have a problem with that."

Mr. Barkin frowned and glared menacingly at Ron. "I will not accept any excuse. You go out there and perform the best you ever have. You don't want Upperton to get this one over us, do you?" The rivalry between Middleton and Upperton High Schools had always been pretty hefty, and this would be no exception.

Ron looked pleadingly at Kim, but the redhead shrugged. "I can't run around the field trying to keep up with you, the field is too big anyway."

Noticing Mr. Barkin's confused look, Kim decided to explain her and Ron's problem even though she really wished not too many people knew about it.

"This is bad," Mr. Barkin said after he heard about Kim and Ron's problem. "There is only one thing we can do… Kim has to play as well."

"What?" Kim and Ron cried out at the same time. They didn't even bother to call jinx.

"I can't play football," Kim objected. "I'm a cheerleader, and a girl."

Mr. Barkin shrugged. "There is no rule against girls playing. And being on the cheerleading team only helps because that means you are already a member of the sport team and thus entitled to play."

"Coolio," Ron cheered. "KP, just think about it, you could have played football all that time."

"Oh gosh," Kim remarked sarcastically. "To think I missed chasing a ball around and getting dogpiled by a bunch of sweaty guys."

"We're not that sweaty…" Ron objected at the same time as Mr. Barkin began to recite why football was a noble sport.

Kim quickly interrupted them both. "Look, I'm not going to play football. I may not care that much about the food chain, but this is way beyond that."

Mr. Barkin frowned thoughtfully. "Well, maybe _you_ don't have to play…" He stroked his chin. "No one will recognize you in full gear anyway."

"Uhm, won't that be lying?" Kim asked.

The vice principal smirked. "If your name is misspelled, it's not lying."

Kim sighed. "If it really means that much to you…" she stopped when she noticed both Ron and Mr. Barkin's eager expressions. "Oh fine, but just this once."

* * *

"Boddie?" Kim's voice sounded nasally over Bonnie's cell phone. "I gob a code, I don't think I cab particibate today. Couldn't you stabth in for me?"

"Sure, you just concentrate on getting better," Bonnie said. She would have actually sounded nice if her voice wasn't a mixture of glee and insincerity. "I'll make sure we perform well at the football game."

* * *

"Such a great friend," Kim muttered sarcastically as she hung up the phone. Then she looked at Ron and Mr. Barkin. "So, is there anything I need to know?"

Ron shrugged; Kim had watched enough games to understand the sport. "Just make sure it doesn't come down to your 'coaching' days."

"Are you kidding," Mr. Barkin interrupted. "Be as competitive as you can be, we _have_ to beat Upperton!"

Kim frowned. "I sense some enmity between you and Upperton?"

"Their coach is always getting on my nerves," Mr. Barkin growled. "Calling me to tell me they will need to expand their prize cabinet just to place the next 'beat Middleton again' cup."

Kim shook her head. "Some professional sportsmanship."

"Aw, come on KP," Ron said, "it's been a long time since Middleton beat Upperton. Just don't take out any frustrations on your own team."

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Kim replied. "If I talk, they'll recognize my voice, or at least the fact that I'm a girl. Have you thought of a good alias Mr. Barkin?"

The vice principal grinned. "Got it figured out perfectly."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the game of Middleton vs. Upperton," the announcer, a student who had taken on announcing high school football games as a hobby, said. "And it promises to be a great day for football!"

"With Stoppable as the new star for Middleton, let's see if they can break the bad streak they've had against Upperton," the other announcer picked up the commentary.

"Don't sell short on Seth Damon, Upperton's lineback. Middleton's former star, Brick Flagg, always had trouble with this guy, and he looks like he's ready to eat Stoppable alive."

* * *

Ron glanced nervously at Seth Damon, who glared at him from the other side of the field. "I really wish they weren't so enthusiastic about that."

Kim, already in full gear and completely unrecognizable, shrugged. "They work for free, and they add some nice feeling to the game. Besides, with your mad running away skills I doubt that guy can even get near you."

"They say he's really fast," Ron said, "and that he once made Brick cry."

Kim huffed. "No offense, but Brick was always more brawl than brain… although if that's true you might want to watch out for that Damon guy. But… just think of him as one of the meaner henchmen."

Ron gulped. "Not helping."

Kim smirked. "Come on, potential boy, let's play."

* * *

As the match began, it quickly became clear that Middleton would have a real change that day.

The announcers were busy giving commentary.

"Look at them go, Stoppable is going all out."

"But don't sell short on that other running back. Between them they're just making score after score."

"Who is that guy anyway? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Let me check, I have the list of players with me… he's call Mike L. Bissop."

"Michael Bishop?"

"No, Mike Bissop, I don't know what the 'L' stand for."

"Well, certainly not loser. He and Stoppable are completely crushing the Upperton defense."

"And have you noticed how close they stay together, I've never seen running backs do that."

"Whatever their strategy, it's working; Upperton's defense just isn't up to this. I wonder what Upperton is going to do now."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Upperton's coach barked during half time; even though Upperton managed some scores, Middleton was far in the lead. "We normally crush Middleton."

"It's those running backs," one of the players, a buff looking guy named Bobbie growled. "The whole team is leaning on them."

"Stoppable is pretty much impossible to catch," Seth said. "And the few times I caught him, he had already passed the ball to that other guy."

"Who is even smaller than Stoppable." The coach glared at the towering figure of Seth Damon. "They're making a laughingstock of us."

"It's not as if I hold back against him," Seth snapped. "He just bounces back up after every tackle. And that Bissop guy is slippery as oil; I couldn't even touch him."

The other players nodded in agreement. Whoever he was, Bissop was the quickest moving player they had ever seen.

"We could play the penalty game," one player suggested. "Knock Stoppable and Bissop out completely and lose two players of our own in the penalty. We can still beat Middleton with two players out once those running backs are gone."

"Just as long as you don't make it obvious," the coach said after a little consideration. "Barkin will pull the rulebook on us if he thinks there is the tiniest thing not right."

Seth smirked. "It's been a while since I made a player cry. Bissop hasn't said a word during the match… I bet he cries like a girl."

* * *

Ron groaned as he stretched his limbs. "Oh man, they're going really rough on us."

"And I think it's going to get worse," Kim said. The two of them were sitting a bit aside from the other players so they could talk without anyone noticing. "I've seen Damon go really rough when the odds were against his team."

"Then we'll have to be extra careful," Ron replied. "The other times we got lucky because you were already close enough to the goalpost, but if they pin one of us down in the middle of the field, the other is pinned as well."

Kim scowled. "I hate it that I need to stay on the ground."

Ron chuckled; Kim had always been more of an 'in the air' fighter, relying more on her legs than her arms. "Just keep on dodging, and try to make judo throws not too obvious."

Kim smirked. "Well, they had it coming, and all I did was aid their dive at me a bit. But man, I'm getting pretty hot not being able to even take this helmet off."

* * *

As Bonnie led the cheerleading squad she tried to figure out who this Mike Bissop was. She had heard he was some kind of exchange student, and he seemed to know Ron pretty well.

"_Maybe from that Japanese school Ron went to,_" the brunette contemplated. She was really starting to get intrigued by this mysterious guy who never seemed to take his helmet off.

"With Brick off to college, maybe I should get some more information on this guy," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie quickly said, but her eyes remained glued to the spot where Ron and Mike were talking.

* * *

During the second half Kim and Ron were having a tough time; every Upperton player seemed to be out to get them, even when they passed the ball to other Middleton players.

Of course, their regular dealing with villains and their henchmen meant that football players weren't that much of a challenge. But the teens were still pretty much tied together and Kim still didn't want to use her 'air-game' in fear of showing she was not who she proclaimed to be.

"Upperton certainly knows where the threat lies, but it seems that whatever they do, Middleton's running backs are just too fast."

"Don't sell the other players short, Ron and Mike also provide a great distraction that the players have taken a huge advantage of; Middleton just adds score after score. Upperton still has a chance, but they need to open all registers for it."

* * *

Bonnie cheered when Mike managed another touchdown. "_I'm going to ask for his number right after the game. That'll show Kim who is dating the _real_ star player."_

* * *

Ron had the ball again and was making a run for the goal, while Mike was following close behind.

Seth nodded at Bobbie; this was the moment.

The other Upperton player barrelled straight into Ron, not even caring that his much smaller opponent could easily pass the ball along, the penalty game was all about taking out the other players.

At the same moment Seth ran into Mike with every intention of crushing him.

Their tactic worked in the sense that Ron passed the ball to Mike, so there was technically no foul play – unless the referee took a closer look – but instead of the usual shock he saw when he barrelled into a player with a move that wouldn't look off in a pro-wrestling match Seth saw a pair of confident green eyes glaring back at him.

When they both went down, Seth noticed that something was wrong. Usually his move completely pinned a player and gave his team the chance to dogpile him and add some more hurt, but somehow Mike had managed to get his legs between him and Seth. Mike completed a backwards roll, causing Seth to fly off before any other player could even react.

* * *

"That was foul play," Kim hissed after she managed to get the ball past the goal line; a feat that had been more difficult because Ron was still staggering from the attack he suffered.

"I know, but we're already getting too much attention," Ron replied. "Besides, Damon got off worse it seems."

"Fine," Kim muttered. "But let's hang back for now, okay?"

* * *

Even with Kim and Ron keeping a lower profile Middleton was on a roll and despite Upperton's valiant efforts they won with a wide margin.

However, as the buzzer sounded to indicate the end of the game, both Kim and Ron suddenly realized that there was a good chance that Kim had to take off her helmet. And a group of players was already running in their direction to hail the star players.

Fortunately, Mr. Barkin came to the rescue. "Stoppable! Possible just called, you have to leave immediately. I'll drive you! She said you could change enroute."

* * *

"I didn't know you could act so good," Kim said as she and Ron sat in the back of Mr. Barkin's car. Kim had used the brief confusion to slip out as well – a pretty impressive feat since she was still bound to Ron.

The vice principal shrugged. "I had forgotten about it myself as well, but your computer guy just called."

Ron frowned. "I don't know how good we will be in a mission. I mean, a football game is one thing…"

"Maybe Wade found something to crack this field," Kim suggested hopefully. She turned to Mr. Barkin. "Where did he say we should meet?"

"At your home," Mr. Barkin responded. "He said something about your brothers claiming to have a solution." Then he focused on the road again, softly muttering to himself. "Now, how can I best rub my victory in on Patrick…"

* * *

After Mr. Barkin dropped Kim and Ron off at Kim's house, they noticed Jim and Tim standing close to the garage, a pile of paper that eerily reminded Kim of a certain car repair contract sitting between them.

"I guess this is a good news, bad news thing?" Kim asked suspiciously.

Jim smirked and held up a Kimmunicator (or Jimmunicator, Kim couldn't really tell anymore).

"They found a cure," Wade said from the screen. "But they won't let me look at their data to verify."

"How willing are you to move freely and be able to touch Ron again?" Tim asked with a grin that matched his brother's.

"Tweebs!" Kim growled dangerously, causing her brothers to take a quick step back.

"Hey, it's nothing like the car contract," Jim said.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure you appreciate the effort we make to help you," Tim added. Only an outsider would have believed their innocent act.

"There will be none of that," Mrs. Dr. Possible suddenly said; apparently she had been listening to the conversation from her position near the door between the house and the garage. "If you have a way to help Kim and Ron, you will give it to them now."

"Aw mom…"

"…We were going to give it…"

"…We were just joking around."

Kim glared at her brothers, but said nothing when her mother's gaze landed on her warningly.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said happily, completely ignoring the usual sibling rivalry. While he'd gotten used to the tweebs, he was glad that it would take some time before Hana would reach that age.

"So, what is your idea?" Wade asked.

Jim grinned. "Simple…"

"…We use the containment field, trap Kim and Ron in it and then shrink the field until the field interference pops all fields." Tim added.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Ron said in a weak voice.

But Wade was immediately enthusiastic. "That could work… it would require a lot less power too."

"Let's try it then," Kim said; she didn't always trust her brothers, but she knew they were really brilliant. And if Wade agreed with their data she was sure it would most likely turn out okay.

Jim and Tim quickly set up their containment bubble so that it could shrink. Then Kim and Ron had to get as close together as possible for them because the bubble wasn't too big to begin with.

When that was done, Jim and Tim set to work to destroy the repel field.

* * *

Soon, Kim and Ron started to move closer together, and even though they could feel the push of the repel field, they were getting nearer to each other than they had been in what seemed like a very long time.

Another thing that Kim noticed was her position relative to Ron, and where that would lead when the bubble shrank even more.

At that moment, Mr. Dr. Possible arrived from work. Kim could hear him gasp when he saw what was happening. "Kimberly Anne Possible!"

Kim smiled as her and Ron's faces got closer and closer together. "Sorry dad, kinda not having much room to…" the rest of her sentence was cut short when her lips touched Ron's.

Even after being briefed, Mr. Dr. Possible was none too happy about what was happening in his garage.

He turned to his sons. "Okay, how long is this field going to push them together? Kimmie might get a bit embarrassed by it."

Jim and Tim looked at each other. "Ehm, dad…"

"…The fields were destroyed about five minutes ago."

Kim's mother smirked upon hearing that news. "It seems those two haven't realized that yet."

Kim and Ron had been too distracted by being able to touch each other again that mediocre things like a field pressing them together were far away from their focus. But when they heard what Jim and Tim said, they quickly broke apart, blushing. But they held hands mere moments after, as if afraid to lose each other's touch again.

Kim smiled happily. "Well, that worked pretty good. Thanks tweebs."

Jim and Tim didn't even frown at the slightly insulting nickname. The fact that they got thanks – but no embarrassing hug – from their sister was actually already saying a lot.

* * *

The next day Kim and Ron arrived at school holding hands.

"So, that weird thing that happened to you is over?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad for it," Kim said. "This ranks up there with the Monkey King amulet." Noticing Monique's confused expression, she added, "I'll tell you about that one someday in more detail."

"Stoppable!" Kim and Ron looked up as Bonnie stormed toward them.

The brunette pointed an accusing finger at Ron. "I've been looking everywhere, but no one seems to know where your friend Mike Bissop has gone, so where is he?"

"Uhm, Bonnie…" Ron started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No excuses," Bonnie snapped. "He will be the perfect replacement for Brick."

"Don't you already have that Señor Junior guy?" Monique asked.

"Of course." Bonnie shrugged. "But I still need a hot date for school functions. Junior can't be there all the time, he has his own island."

Kim frowned, as it was clear that Bonnie only made that last statement to get under her skin – not that it worked, but Bonnie didn't seem to be in a really mature mood at the moment.

Monique muttered something about one guy being enough at one time and left. Meanwhile Bonnie turned back to Ron. "Where is he, I won't take any excuse for an answer."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment. "Should we tell her?"

* * *

Bonnie's scream made birds fly up five blocks away.

END

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this little tale. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
